<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suerte que te vi by w4lkingf4ilure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322943">Suerte que te vi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4lkingf4ilure/pseuds/w4lkingf4ilure'>w4lkingf4ilure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La suerte es amiga de la acción [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amar es para siempre (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4lkingf4ilure/pseuds/w4lkingf4ilure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Vale, a ver si nos entendemos Luisa, ¿tú me estás diciendo a mí qué has llegado casi media hora más tarde a trabajar porque te has quedado prendada de los ojos de una extraña en la calle? Definitivamente has perdido la cabeza. – María no creía lo que estaba escuchando, su hermana no estaba bien claramente, pensó para sus adentros.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luisita Gómez Sanabria/Amelia Ledesma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La suerte es amiga de la acción [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suerte que te vi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto es lo primero que escribo que no esta relacionado con la universidad así que cualquier error es mío. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luisita nunca fue muy amiga de las mañanas, ella prefería la noche, cuando el mundo lentamente se dormía y se podía quedar ella con sus pensamientos, su taza de té y su ordenador. Pero esa mañana la rubia despertó sospechosamente de buen humor, a causa de un sueño en el que unos rizos oscuros le cosquilleaban la cara y unos ojos acaramelados la miraban con bondad y cariño.</p>
<p>El simple hecho de haber soñado con tener por fin a alguien que le corresponda, aunque sea solo en sueños, le había alegrado la mañana y la hizo tener una sonrisa en los labios desde el primer momento en el que abrió los ojos.</p>
<p>Luisita no era una persona que no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarse, al contrario, tenía tantos brazos dispuestos a salvarla que nunca terminaba de caerse del todo. Pero hay cosas que solo una pareja las puede dar, la complicidad, la domesticidad, el calor de un abrazo desinteresado.</p>
<p>Con esa sensación cálida en el pecho, Luisita se preparó un buen desayuno para despertarse del todo y no ir con la almohada pegada en la cara a trabajar. No creía que le fueran a poner muchas pegas por ir medio dormida de todas formas porque su jefa era su hermana y sabía que las mañanas no eran lo suyo, pero tampoco quería abusar de su vínculo ya que sabía que su hermana la estaba ayudando mucho al haberle dado trabajo junto a ella.Lo cierto es que Luisi todavía no tenía muy definido cuál era su vocación, sabía que le gustaba escribir, pero no estaba muy segura acerca de qué hacer con esto, así que mientras lo definía agradecía tener un trabajo que le pagara su pequeño piso y otros gastos propios que se tienen cuando vives solo.</p>
<p>Luego de haber desayunado, se vistió y con esa sensación todavía en el pecho se dispuso a salir de su casa.</p>
<p>No vivía lejos de la cafetería de María así que iba caminando siempre que podía, la ayudaba a relajarse. No había nadie despierto y solo unos autos solitarios ocupaban las calles. Se dio el placer de escuchar música y cantar en voz alta, cosa que jamás haría si la calle estuviese repleta de personas. Escogió la opción aleatoria y una canción que extrañamente coincidía un poco con lo que había soñado la noche anterior sonó en sus oídos.</p>
<p>
  <em>Casi que me voy hasta el fin del mundo a buscarte</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>casi que me cuelgo, y no puedo volver</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>casi que me pierdo, tus ojitos de antes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>siempre expectantes, siempre soñar</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Amelia siempre fue de esas personas que se despiertan apenas sale el sol, no le gustaba quedarse remoloneando en la cama, decía que siempre había algo por descubrir, por aprender y ¿qué mejor que la luz de un nuevo día para hacerlo? Pero esa mañana esta filosofía no la estaba ayudando demasiado. Apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior de los nervios que tenía por la audición que la esperaba a media mañana. Dio vueltas de un lado a otro en la cama para intentar dormir un poco más, pero no había caso, su cuerpo había despertado y necesitaba salir de la cama.</p>
<p>Se preparo algo ligero, tenía el estómago cerrado, pero no quería desvanecerse a mitad de la audición así que se decidió por un té y una manzana. No podía parar de dar vueltas por su casa, se sentía atrapada, necesitaba salir. Se vistió rápido, intento domar sus rizos rebeldes en un moño y salió a la vida.</p>
<p>El aire fresco de esa mañana llenó sus pulmones de tranquilidad, lentamente se fue tranquilizando y volvió a tener esa templanza que tanto la caracterizaba. Era miércoles, la ciudad todavía dormía y Madrid dormido tenía un encanto que enamoraba a todos los que estuviesen dispuestos a prestarle atención, Amelia siendo una de sus más fieles espectadoras miraba las calles vacías, la neblina a lo lejos, maravillada al notar lo diferente que era el lugar cuando el silencio era su única compañía.</p>
<p>La morena se adentró en las calles madrileñas caminando con parsimonia, viendo como la luna se despedía y le dejaba el lugar a un sol tímido que daba sus primeros destellos cálidos del día. Iba tan atenta a esta transición en el cielo que no estaba alerta las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor hasta que una voz se fue colando en sus pensamientos, era armoniosa, cantando una canción simple pero dulce, no cantaba muy fuerte, parecía no querer ser escuchada, pero Amelia la escuchó de todas formas.</p>
<p>Siguiendo el sonido de la voz, la encontró, una chica rubia un poco despeinada estaba parada cerca de un banco de la plaza acomodando su ropa, parecía que el pañuelo que llevaba alrededor del cuello se había enredado y le estaba incomodando. Siguió cantando por lo bajo mientras Amelia la miraba con ojos curiosos por la habilidad que tenía esta mujer de sostener el bolso y el móvil entre las piernas, continuar cantando y desenredado la maraña que había quedado de su pañuelo al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan ensimismada mirando a esta extraña en la calle que no se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba ahora frente a ella, hablándole.</p>
<p>
  <em>Me gusta cantar hoy por nuestro encuentro</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>prefiero entregarle al mundo lo cierto</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>casi que me muero, sin conocerte</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>casi que me quedo sin bailar</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sabía que el buen humor le iba a durar poco tiempo, pero no sabía que tan poco. Todo estaba bien, cantaba la canción por lo bajo hasta que tropezó con su propio pañuelo, que supuestamente se lo había colocado alrededor del cuello para evitar enfermarse, pero parecía que este tenía voluntad propia y decidió que estar en el cuello de Luisi no era un lugar cómodo por lo cual eligió enredarse en el cabello de la rubia e ir tirando poco a poco hasta que a Luisita no le quedo otra opción que frenarse cerca de los bancos de la plaza, por si necesitaba apoyarse, a acomodarse la ropa y el dichoso pañuelo. No iba a dejar que un pequeño traspié arruinara el resto de su día por lo cual continúo cantando en voz baja, hasta que se sintió observada.</p>
<p>Al principio creyó que estaba siendo paranoica y lo ignoro, pero se dio cuenta que la sensación persistía y decidió dar la vuelta para comprobar si era verdad y la vio.</p>
<p>Era morena, con unos rizos un tanto alborotados por el viento y los ojos miel más preciosos que había visto, la observaba curiosa y parecía no haberse percatado que Luisita la estaba mirando.</p>
<p>Esta al darse cuenta de que la mujer no reaccionaba decidió hablarle, despacio para no asustarla, pero sin timidez por si la extraña no era de fiar, cosa que Luisita no creía ya que parecía una buena persona y ella tenía un muy buen sexto sentido para esas cosas.</p>
<p>– ¿Disculpa, pasa algo? – pregunto Luisita con cautela, no quería asustarla, pero no obtuvo respuesta así que probó sacudir su mano delante de la cara de la morena para espabilarla. – Hola, ¿estás bien? – Notó como la mujer frente a ella daba un pequeño salto debido al movimiento repentino y dio un paso para atrás. – Joder, que susto – rio Amelia – Disculpa, no quería quedarme en modo acosadora lo juro, es que te escuche cantar y mi cuerpo actuó por sí mismo, lo siento – dijo un poco avergonzada por su actitud.</p>
<p>Luisita la miró curiosa, – ¿te has acercado solo porque me habías escuchado cantar? Pero si apenas se escuchaba – Abrió los ojos asustada – Por dios dime que no estaba cantando a los gritos, que vergüenza, madre mía – Amelia la miro divertida al ver su reacción y le aseguro que estaba cantando por lo bajo – Tranquila, es que como la ciudad esta tan silenciosa yo creo que podríamos escuchar si se cae un alfiler en la otra cuadra. Por cierto, cantas muy bien. – Le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.</p>
<p>Luisita la miro ladeando su cabeza como intentando descifrar de donde le resultaba conocida su cara, había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar pero no podía darse cuenta qué, de todas formas, le agradeció el comentario a Amelia. – Jo, gracias. – Dijo sonrojada. – No suelo cantar en la calle, pero como no había nadie decidí dejarme llevar un rato, ¿sabes? – Tímida, bajo su mirada a sus pies. Amelia la entendía, no había nada mejor que sentirse libre y dejarse llevar un rato, actuar en el teatro era su forma de dejarse llevar. Su escape cuando el mundo se convertía un lugar frio y cruel.</p>
<p>– Te entiendo perfectamente – Contesto Amelia con una sonrisa. Luisita levanto la mirada y se quedaron unos segundos sin hablar, mirándose, intentando descifrar a la persona que tenían delante. Sintieron una tensión, una pulsión, algo atraía la una a la otra, como si se conocieran de antes. Con los ojos intentaron decirse todo esto, querían saber más de la otra, tenían curiosidad, querían saber quiénes eran además de un par de extrañas que tuvieron la suerte de coincidir por las frías calles de Madrid.</p>
<p>La rubia bajo su miraba al móvil cuando lo sintió vibrar en su mano, era María, la estaba llamando, se llevó el móvil al oído rápidamente y hablo con su hermana. – ¿María, qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué me llamas? – un tanto asustada omite el saludo inicial.</p>
<p>-Primero que nada, buenos días Luisi no? – le escucha decir a su hermana ofuscada. – Tienes razón, lo siento. Buenos días, ¿paso algo? – contesta apurada. – Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí, Luisa, ¿se puede saber que te ha pasado que todavía no has llegado? No te habrás quedado dormida otra vez, ¿no? – le dice María sonando un poco enojada. Luisita hizo cara de no entender nada y resoplo fuerte ante la acusación de su hermana, Amelia al ver toda esta situación no pudo evitar sonreír por las caras que la rubia estaba haciendo ante lo que sea que le estaban diciendo del otro lado de la línea.</p>
<p>Luisita suspiró y le contestó altaneramente a su hermana – A ver María ahora la que se tiene que calmar eres tú, y te he dicho que lo de quedarme dormida solo me ha pasado una vez, no hay necesidad de traerlo cada vez que me quieras regañar. – Luisi, no te paso una sola vez, vamos, que nos conocemos. – Luisita bufo – Bueno María lo que sea, de todas formas, no sé porque traes esto ahora si estoy en camino y todavía no abrimos, relájate un poco, por favor. - Dijo burlona – Mira Luisa, yo no sé si me lo dices en serio o no, pero te comento que hemos abierto hace 15 minutos y tú todavía no has llegado así que a menos de que viajes en el tiempo no hay forma de que llegues a tiempo. – Contestó María y Luisita pudo imaginarse a su hermana con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.</p>
<p>La rubia había perdido la noción del tiempo hablando con esta extraña tan encantadora y abrió los ojos cuando su cerebro registró lo que su hermana le dijo – ¿Como que hace 15 minutos María? Madre mía, lo siento, voy corriendo para el bar, es que tuve un problema con la ropa y me detuve y no me di cuenta de la hora, ya voy María, voy corriendo si hace falta. – Dijo apurada la rubia. – Bueno Luisi, ahora tampoco te mates. Con que llegues sana y salva a mí me basta, ya me contaras qué es lo que hizo que te retrasaras y te distrajeras tanto... Nos vemos ahora. Adiós. – Adiós. – Luisita quedó unos segundos mirando la pantalla oscura del móvil, pensando en lo que había sucedido.</p>
<p>Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, – debes irte, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Amelia con los ojos tristes, más expresivos que nunca. - Sí, lo siento...- dejó el silencio para que la otra le dijera su nombre. – Amelia. – Lo siento, Amelia. De verdad me hubiese gustado mucho haber seguido hablando contigo, en serio, pareces muy amable, y a mí me vendría bien hablar con alguien que sea mi hermana o a mí misma en el espejo... Yo no hablo sola eh, es que a veces me tengo que animar porque estoy muy sola, que no digo que estar sola este mal, es solo que a mí no me gusta mucho y tu pareces una tía muy maja y no lo sé, estaría bien tener una amiga, ¿sabes? – Amelia atinó a hablar, pero la rubia continuó a toda velocidad. – En fin, lo siento Amelia de verdad, ojalá podamos coincidir en otro momento, pero es que no puedo demorarme más porque mi hermana me va a matar si no voy ya, vamos debería haber estado hace 20 minutos, pero bueno... Vale, me voy corriendo, ha sido un placer conocerte de verdad. Adiós. – Dijo todo esto sin respirar y se fue corriendo sin esperar la respuesta de su acompañante.</p>
<p>–¡Espera! – gritó Amelia, pero Luisita ya se había colocado los cascos y no escucho a la morena llamarla. – ¡Espera, por favor! – Intentó de nuevo y nada, de Luisita ya no quedaban ni rastros. – No me has dicho tu nombre... – Bajó la cabeza decepcionada.</p>
<p>Suspiró y miró su móvil, ya era hora de ir a la audición. Los nervios se volvieron a colar en su cuerpo. Sin poder sacar a esa rubia tan peculiar de sus pensamientos bajó la mirada al banco que estaba al lado de ella, el único testigo de lo que había pasado meros segundos antes. Entonces vio algo que llamó su atención, era una pequeña libreta amarilla con flores en la tapa, asumió que era de la rubia por lo que la abrió y encontró versos, palabras, frases, poemas escritos presuntamente por ella. Extrañamente, tener algo que le pertenecía a esa chica que cambió su mañana hizo que fluyera por sus músculos una sensación de calma y calidez. La guardó en su pequeño bolso y caminó en dirección al teatro, después de la audición intentaría encontrar algún indicio que pudiera dar con la identidad de esta mujer que no paró de colarse en sus pensamientos desde que la escuchó por primera vez.</p>
<p>
  <em>Suerte que te vi, cantando</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>correteando por ahí</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>que suerte igual te vi, bailando</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>me di cuenta de tanto</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> Luisita llegaba agitada a la cafetería, con el cabello hecho un desastre y la ropa mal puesta debido al movimiento al correr, entró apurada, tirando sus cosas detrás del mostrador largo de la cafetería y corrió detrás del mismo para ponerse el delantal que la identificaba como empleada del local. María la miraba entre divertida y sorprendida ante la rapidez con la que su hermana pudo hacer todo esto sin siquiera haberse percatado de su presencia.</p>
<p>Se colocó detrás de la rubia que estaba terminando de atar las rebeldes mechas de cabello rubio que parecían tener vida propia y muy sigilosamente puso sus dedos en las costillas de su hermana menor, al grito de “¡Luisi!” la hizo saltar del susto y de las cosquillas que le había provocado moviendo las manos por los costados de Luisita. – ¡Mierda! ¡María! ¿Pero cuantos años tienes? Asustando a la gente por detrás, mira si me daba algo al corazón, mira si me moría aquí mismo. – Le dijo enojada a su hermana, que se estaba partiendo de la risa, usando al mostrador de sostén para no caerse. – ¡Que no te rías! Te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio María, no es gracioso.</p>
<p>Indignada se fue a la cocina de la cafetería, ya no quedaba ni rastro del buen humor que la acompaño hasta mitad de mañana gracias a ese sueño y a esa morena con la que se había cruzado, recordó a Amelia y a esos ojos tan expresivos y cautivantes, inevitablemente una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios.</p>
<p>María la había seguido y la miraba como si estuviera loca, hacia dos segundos su hermana estaba furiosa y ahora tenía una sonrisa en la cara digna de fotografiar. No estaba bien claramente, pensó la hermana mayor. – Luisi, se puede saber de qué te ríes? ¿No estabas enojada? - le pregunta curiosa por la extraña actitud de su hermana menor esa mañana. Luisita con la mente en otro lado solo escucho la última parte de la pregunta de María. – Ay, María, como voy a estar enojada si hoy es un día maravilloso. Eso sí, deja de asustarme por favor que un día de estos me da un chungo. – Le contesto con una sonrisa y regresó al mostrador, María pegada a sus talones, le siguió el paso.</p>
<p>– Vale, no sé qué te pasa, pero estas muy rara. Pero no importa porque tú normal lo que se dice normal no fuiste nunca hermanita. – La burla la mayor y continua, – ¿me vas a contar de una vez qué es lo que te ha pasado esta mañana que hizo que te retrasaras tanto? – lo que sea que le haya pasado a su hermana debió ser bueno si la hacía sonreír de esta forma a estas horas de la mañana.</p>
<p>– Ay María, no sabes lo que me pasó... – Comenzó Luisita emocionada – primero que nada, me he despertado de buen humor, ¿lo puedes creer? Porque yo no. En fin, decidí desayunar bien y salir de casa temprano para poder caminar tranquila y disfrutar de Madrid sin el hormiguero de personas que es siempre. – la rubia empezó su historia a toda prisa. – Entonces estaba caminando con los cascos puestos, escuchando música, lo normal, ¿sabes? Hasta que me di cuenta que tenía el pañuelo todo hecho un desastre y se estaba fusionando con mi cabello, me frené y traté de desenredarlo. Cómo no había nadie, estaba cantando en voz alta y de la nada siento que me miran, por la espalda, ¿sabes? Al principio pensé que era una de mis paranoias, pero seguía sintiéndome extraña, entonces me di vuelta y me encontré con una chica de rizos y ¡unos ojos marrones que no te lo puedes creer María! Parecían dos destellos de sol en lo que te puedes quedar para siempre y con solo mirarlos te brindan calor y casa, ¿entiendes? – le contó Luisi a una María que no podía creer que su hermana este hablando así de una simple extraña que conoció en la calle.</p>
<p>– Vale, a ver si nos entendemos Luisa, ¿tú me estás diciendo a mí qué has llegado casi media hora más tarde a trabajar porque te has quedado prendada de los ojos de una extraña en la calle? Definitivamente has perdido la cabeza. – María no creía lo que estaba escuchando, su hermana no estaba bien claramente, pensó para sus adentros. Pero la sonrisa en los labios de su hermana la tranquilizó un poco, sabía que Luisita en esas cosas no se equivocaba nunca y que si tenía un buen presentimiento sobre alguien había que escucharla.</p>
<p>– María, ¿puedo terminar de contarte o no? – contesto la menor ofuscada – Uy niña, que mal genio tienes a veces, de verdad. – refutó María divertida. – Vale, como te estaba contando, yo estaba hecha un lío y ella estaba allí, y me miraba como hipnotizada, tuve que sacudir la mano delante de su cara para que espabile y todo. – Continuó entusiasmada – y sabes lo que me dijo María? Que se había acercado a mi porque me había oído cantar, y que se me daba muy bien, yo claramente me puse tonta y solo atiné a agradecerle y volví a perderme en sus ojos, uf, María, parecían ojos color sol te lo juro.</p>
<p>María miró a su hermana sin entender la rapidez con la que su hermana se había enamorado de esta misteriosa morena. – y entonces qué pasó Luisi, no me dejes así, caramba, ¡eres peor que las novelas que mira mamá! – Nada, María, ¿qué va a pasar? Tú me llamaste y me vine pitando para aquí, eso sí, sé que su nombre es Amelia... ¡Mierda! – exclamó de repente la rubia – mierda, mierda, mierda, es que soy idiota, eso es lo que soy. – Caminó moviéndose de un extremo al otro del mostrador, alterada mientras se insultaba por lo bajo. María, otra vez, no entendió nada de lo que acababa de suceder y le preguntó a su hermana qué había pasado y ahí fue cuando se enteró que su inteligentísima hermana se había ido corriendo del lugar sin decirle a Amelia su nombre y si haberle dejado alguna tarjeta o nada para volver a verse. Al principio se río un poco, no lo iba a negar, su hermana se convertía en un desastre con patas alrededor de mujeres bonitas, pero luego se sintió mal porque la vio a Luisita realmente entusiasmada con esta muchacha.</p>
<p>La más alta rodeó con sus brazos a su hermana para intentar calmarla, le acarició el cabello rubio y le dijo – escúchame, Luisa, no te rayes, si tiene que ser, será. Y tú crees mucho en el destino, ¿verdad? – sintió a su hermana asentir entre sus brazos, – Pues ahí lo tienes, no te martirices, Luisita, ya os vereis, estoy segura. – le besó la coronilla y con una palmadita en el trasero le dijo, – vale, ya basta de chácharas, que entre tu llegada tarde y el cuento de hadas rizadas no hemos trabajado nada, anda, venga, a trabajar – y las dos se pusieron a repasar mesas y limpiar las máquinas cafeteras, una un poco más cabizbaja que la otra.</p>
<p>
  <em>Casi que la noche me sorprende</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>pero que tarde uno aprende</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>la suerte es amiga de la acción</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ya había pasado lo peor, la audición había terminado. Un sentimiento de ligereza y calma recorrió el cuerpo de Amelia. A los productores les gustó mucho la forma en la que interpretó su personaje y le dijeron que la llamarían pronto. Parecía ser que aquella libreta de la misteriosa rubia de la calle le había dado suerte.</p>
<p>Salió con una sonrisa del teatro y se puso en contacto con sus amigos de toda la vida, habían acordado encontrarse a almorzar para ponerse al día ya que no se veían hace mucho.</p>
<p>Eran un grupo de 4, desde la escuela de arte que no se separaron. Ana, Jesús, Lourdes y Amelia eran un paquete completo, donde iba uno, iban todos. Eran una pequeña y disfuncional familia, pero nunca les faltó el calor y el cariño en los momentos más duros de cada uno.</p>
<p>Amelia, actriz de comedia musical y cantante, era la voz de la conciencia, la calma en la tormenta, una luz guía que siempre ilumina los momentos más oscuros. Con sus ojos grandes color sol que te miraban como si fueses la única persona en el mundo, Amelia te hacía sentir especial y sobre todo querido, jamás le faltaba una sonrisa alentadora y beso en la frente para quien lo necesitara. Si comprensión y empatía era lo que buscabas, Amelia era a quién debías acudir.</p>
<p>Ana, escritora de novelas (en especial dramáticas), era quien te animaba a hacer lo que normalmente daría miedo. Con sus rizos pelirrojos y ojos oliva, siempre lograba hacer reír a sus amigos con sus ideas de bombero y sus historias dignas de telenovela. Si necesitabas un empujoncito y liberar tensiones con unas risas, Ana era la persona indicada.</p>
<p>Jesús, caricaturista e ilustrador de comics, era el niño pequeño del grupo, con ojos soñadores y siempre una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Su esencia inocente siempre lograba alegrar de una forma u otra a la persona que tenía al lado, verlo observar el mundo y las aventuras que ocurren dentro de él lograba llenarte el pecho de calidez y te obligaba a dejar de lado lo cruel y cínica que es la vida para poder disfrutar de las maravillas de lo cotidiano como un niño que recién comienza a vivir la vida.</p>
<p>Por último, Lourdes, actriz como Amelia. Si bien también estudió comedia musical, su fuerte era el baile. Esta elección de carrera para la morena de ojos claros significó una gran pelea y ruptura en su familia, terminó por quedar sola en el mundo, hasta que encontró a 3 personas que la querían tal y como era. Por fin se sintió en familia por primera vez, es por eso que no había nadie que quisiera tan ferozmente a sus amigos como Lourdes, por eso si lo que necesitabas era alguien que te abrazara y que te levantara el ánimo después de algún tropezón era a ella a quien debías acudir.</p>
<p>Amelia sonrío al recordar a sus amigos, al final y al cabo después de su madre, ellos eran su familia. Se dirigió caminando risueña por las calles de Madrid y con el sol dándole en la cara, se juntarían en un bar al que suele frecuentar Lourdes porque la dueña era su amiga y siempre intentaba ayudarla y traer nuevos clientes.</p>
<p>Tenía la dirección en el mapa del móvil, siguiendo las indicaciones, llegó a un bar luminoso, alegre y con una esencia muy hogareña, “King’s Road Club” leyó en el cartel de la puerta del establecimiento. Decidió esperar a sus amigos fuera del local porque quería fumarse un piti antes de entrar, y también quería disfrutar un poquito más de ese sol invernal que tan bien le hacía.</p>
<p>Recordó que en su bolso estaba guardada aquella libreta con flores de la misteriosa rubia que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde que se la cruzo por primera vez. La sacó cuidadosamente y observó con detalle su tapa y contratapa, no había nada que destaque ni que llame la atención, solo se le veía el lomo muy usado, casi desgastado, se notaba que la rubia lo usaba mucho. Las ganas de Amelia de devolverlo eran cada vez más grandes.</p>
<p>Decidió abrir la libreta, la primera hoja era un dibujo, una noche estrellada con una luna llena enorme que se dejaba ver por entremedio de los edificios pintorescos de la ciudad. Debajo de ese bosquejo había una firma que dejaba ver tres iniciales L. G. S., Amelia sonrió, ya había encontrado la primera pista para volver a verla. Siguió repasando las hojas arrugadas del uso, algunas con manchas de algún brebaje, quizás té o café. Soltó una leve risa, la rubia parecía ser un lío en todos los aspectos de su vida, no solo en su cabello.</p>
<p>Casi al llegar a las últimas páginas del anotador encontró una servilleta con una nota que decía “avisar a María acerca del pedido del miércoles”. Otra pista, la rubia tenía una hermana que se llamaba María, la había escuchado cuando hablaba por teléfono, desdobló la servilleta y encontró dentro el logo del King’s, Amelia hizo un pequeño bailecito de victoria. Cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrarla y devolverle la libreta que parecía ser una extensión de la mente de la rubia.</p>
<p>En medio de esa especie de danza al cielo la encontraron sus tres amigos y se miraron entre ellos un tanto extrañados, su amiga era por naturaleza una persona muy alegre y risueña, pero había algo distinto en esta Amelia sonriente. Se acercaron sigilosamente, si hicieron una seña y al mismo tiempo le gritaron “¡Amelia!” y luego se doblaron a carcajadas ante la reacción de su amiga, que dio un salto y soltó un pequeño grito.</p>
<p>– Qué tontos sois, de verdad... – Dijo Amelia fingiendo estar enojada, pero con una sonrisa que se le escapó por los labios. Jesús fue el primero en hablar – Pero bueno querida amiga, ¿se puede saber qué tiene tan contenta que andas imitando al cirque du soleil en el medio de la calle? – Amelia observó a sus tres amigos lentamente y decidió contarles, pero primero deberían desayunar ya que su estómago empezó a quejarse por la nula ingesta de alimentos.</p>
<p>Entraron juntitos, compartiendo risas y anécdotas de su día, se fueron sentando uno por uno, Amelia y Jesús de un lado, Lourdes y Ana del otro, se acerca uno de los camareros a preguntar su orden y apenas este se retiró, los tres miraron a la morena de rizos con ojos curiosos. – ¿Qué? – preguntó Amelia divertida, sus amigos la miraron con caras irritadas, pero la que tomó la palabra fue Lourdes – Ya déjate de rodeos, maja, que nos tienes aquí intrigados, ¿vas a decirnos de una vez por qué estabas haciendo la danza de la lluvia en la acera? – insistió, mirando a Amelia, quería saber qué le pasaba a su amiga, no podía aguantar más. – Venga, Amelia, cuéntanos, deja de hacerte la misteriosa, mujer – añadió Ana, ya cansada de esperar las palabras de su amiga.</p>
<p>– Vale, vale, os lo voy a contar, pero sólo porque estoy de buen humor y porque si no os lo cuento se van a poner más pesados – rodó los ojos juguetona. – Empiezo... Vale, como sabrán, hoy tenía una audición y ya saben cómo me pongo con las audiciones y más si ninguno de vosotros puede acompañarme para calmarme los nervios, entonces anoche dormí poco y nada. En fin, me levanté apenas salió el sol, desayuné algo rápido y salí de casa, necesitaba despejarme un rato. Estaba caminando cerca de la plaza cuando escuché cantar a alguien, una chica, una canción preciosa, tenía una voz preciosa, os lo juro. Seguí la voz y me encontré con una chica rubia, un poco liada con el cabello y un pañuelo que usaba de bufanda, su voz me dejó en trance, estaba haciendo mil cosas a la vez y aun así seguía cantando con la misma precisión, y no pude evitar acercarme, ustedes saben que me pongo intensita cuando oigo a alguien cantar. Pero bueno, quedé allí medio pasmada mirándola, y no me di cuenta, pero ella se había dado vuelta y me estaba hablando, pero yo estaba como idiota y me asusté cuando me sacudió la mano en la cara, bueno y esta parte se las resumo; hablamos un poco, dijo que le relajaba cantar, yo le dije que cantaba muy bien, la llamó su hermana y tuvo que salir corriendo a su trabajo. Le dije mi nombre, pero ella no me dijo el suyo así que no tenía ni más remota idea de cómo buscarle y justo cuando me estaba por ir al teatro, miré para abajo y había una libreta, – y sacó la libreta floreada como si fuese un tesoro – y la tomé. Mientras os estaba esperando, la abrí, encontré unos dibujos, firmados con las iniciales L. G. S., y luego, un par de hojas más atrás, encontré esta servilleta con el logo de este bar y tiene algo escrito sobre un pedido de María. Y bueno, la cosa es que, esta chica de verdad me dejó muy buenas sensaciones y me gustaría volver a verla, ni siquiera en plan de cita, sólo ser su amiga, ¿me entendéis? Siento que hay algo distinto en ella, algo me dice que nos complementaríamos muy bien. – Dijo todo esto sin respirar casi, sin dejar que sus amigos hablaran hasta que haya terminado su historia.</p>
<p>Las tres personas restantes sentadas en la mesa se miraron entre ellos, y Amelia vio en sus ojos que ellos sabían algo que ella no. La que tomó la palabra fue Lourdes nuevamente, – Vamos a ver cariño, dijiste que la chica era rubia, ¿verdad? – Amelia asiente y su amiga sigue hablando – ¿digamos de tu altura aproximadamente, con unos ojos marrones enormes y un poco torpe al hablar? – ¿Pero tú cómo sabes todo eso, Lourdes? Si yo sólo dije que era rubia... – Amelia no entendía nada y empezaba a creer que su amiga era vidente o algo.</p>
<p>El grupo soltó carcajadas muy fuertes, bueno, todos excepto Amelia que claramente creía que sus amigos habían enloquecido. La morena preguntó otra vez – ¿me podéis decir de qué os reis? Yo aquí contándoos esto y vosotros riéndose en mi cara, cada vez os quiero menos... – refunfuñó y miró a Jesús quien le respondió – A ver Amelia, cómo te digo yo esto... Digamos que creemos saber quién es la chica de la que te has quedado prendada. – Vale eh Jesús, tampoco me tomes por tonta, y no estoy prendada de ella, ¿estamos? Sólo me intriga y quiero conocerla, ya está. Pero no me desvíes del tema, ¿de dónde la conocéis? – miró a sus amigos.</p>
<p>Pero sus amigos decidieron no decirle nada por momento, algo que enfadó un poco a Amelia, pero lo dejó ir rápidamente, había extrañado a sus amigos y sus bromas. Pasaron la media mañana y se quedaron a almorzar en el bar, ninguno tenía ningún plan así que decidieron pasar el día juntos. El mismo camarero de antes les tomó el pedido y les dijo que estarían enseguida, algunos minutos después decidieron que también se tomarían unas cañas que el sol estaba lo suficientemente calienta para poder disfrutarlas sin tener ni mucho frío ni mucho calor. Amelia al ser nueva en el bar, fue la elegida para acercarse a la barra y pedir las cañas, además así se hacía con el bar para poder volver.</p>
<p>
  <em>Suerte que te vi, cantando</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>me di cuenta de tanto</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>que suerte igual te vi, bailando</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>me cayó la ficha de quien sos</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>María estaba detrás de la barra limpiando unas copas de vino y repasando un poco el mostrador de la cafetería, que ya viendo las horas que eran se había convertido en un bar que servía algunas comidas ligeras y cañas. Vio acercarse una morena que nunca había visto antes en su local, esta miraba todo el lugar con ojos curiosos como intentando descifrar la esencia del lugar. Cuando sus miradas se unieron, la morena le regaló una sonrisa tímida, como la de un niño que había sido atrapado haciendo algo que no debía. Se acercó lentamente a María mientras que la más alta la miraba curiosa.</p>
<p>– Por los ojos con los que miras todo mi local es la primera vez que estas por aquí, ¿verdad? – inició la conversación María, mirándola con una sonrisa. – ¿Tanto se me nota? – rio Amelia un tanto avergonzada – Es que se ve todo tan bonito y tiene una vibra especial, ¿sabes? Se nota algo diferente aquí, y me encanta, lo siento casi familiar, no lo sé, cosas mías... – La morena dijo rápidamente y bajó la mirada con las mejillas ardiendo por haberle dicho todo eso a una completa desconocida.</p>
<p>María quedó perpleja con las palabras de aquella morena, no sabía que su bar podía hacerle sentir tanto a la gente. Con una sonrisa en la cara le contestó emocionada, – Jo, que bonito lo que dices, la verdad es que cuando abrí este bar lo único que quería es que le dé a la gente la misma sensación de hogar que el bar de mis padres me daba a mí, los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia los tengo rodeada de pinchos de tortilla y café con leche. Me alegra mucho saber que he logrado que al menos una persona sienta lo mismo que yo. – Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.</p>
<p>– Ya, pero creo que no soy la única a la que le da estas sensaciones este bar, eh, una de mis mejores amigas le tiene mucho cariño a este bar y siempre que puede nos habla de él, y ahora puedo comprobar que todo lo que decía era verdad. – Ofreció como respuesta Amelia. – Bueno, que me lío hablando y mis amigos luego me riñen, que te iba a pedir si podías agregarnos cuatro cañas al pedido de nuestra mesa. – María asintió y le aseguró que se las llevaría a la mesa en cuanto estén listas.</p>
<p>Amelia le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para volver a su mesa con sus amigos, María la observó con una sonrisa en la cara.</p>
<p>
  <em>Claro que salpica</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>este charco en vano</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>y ya no esta tan limpia</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>mi condición</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Luisita estaba terminando algunos almuerzos ligeros en la cocina mientras tarareaba la misma canción que cantó esa mañana cuando conoció a Amelia. Al pensarla, su buen humor se restauró, era increíble el efecto que tenía la morena en ella. Mientras seguía cantando por lo bajo, María entró alegre y le contó lo que le había pasado.</p>
<p>– Ah, sí María, Mateo me dijo que Lourdes iba a traer a sus amigos a conocer el bar así ganábamos unos clientes más. ¿Pero cómo era esta chica? Porque Mateo nunca me habla de los amigos de su hermana y a mí me entra la curiosidad, ¿sabes? Tú siendo amiga de Lourdes deberías conocerla, ¿no? – Disparó Luisita palabras tras palabra sin dejar que su hermana le replique.</p>
<p>– ¿Me vas a dejar contestar o vas a seguir bombardeándome a preguntas? – Su hermana podía ser muy avasallante cuando quería. – Que sí, que yo conozco a la mayoría de sus amigos, pero siempre me contó que tenía una amiga que era actriz y que tenía horarios muy variados y por eso nunca podía quedar con nosotros, así que yo creo que esa amiga actriz era la que me habló. Pero no sabes, Luisi, me pareció una chica muy maja, muy cálida. Así que la vas a atender tú que ya conoces a Lourdes y hazlos sentir como en casa, ¿vale? Quiero que sigan viniendo, y no sólo por los números eh, creo que nos haría muy bien tener una chica como ella en nuestro círculo, su energía es diferente.</p>
<p>– Vale, vale, los trataré como si de los reyes de España se tratase. – Y Luisita salió a llevar las órdenes y vio a una morena de espalda muy parecida a Amelia, pero no le dio importancia, estaba viendo lo que quería ver y no la realidad. Se quedó un rato repasando la barra y algunas mesas hasta que el pedido de la mesa de Lourdes estuviese listo. Una vez que lo estuvo, se dirigió allí con una de sus mejores sonrisas.</p>
<p>Mientras tanto en la mesa de Lourdes, Amelia se encontraba mirando a sus amigos con ojos expectantes, se había cansado de ver como se hacían miradas cómplices entre ellos sin decirle nada a ella. – ¿Me vais a contar qué es lo divertido de todo esto? Porque yo os he contado lo de esta mañana para que me ayuden a encontrar a esta chica no para que se burlen de mí. Luego os quejáis cuando no cuento nada, pesados. – Se cruzó de brazos mientras que Lourdes veía acercarse a Luisita por detrás de Amelia y sonrió alegre. – Calla, Amelia. Ya verás cómo nos terminas agradeciendo que no te hayamos dicho nada. – fue lo último que dijo su amiga antes de la morena con rizos escuche esa voz, la que la venía enloqueciendo desde la mañana.</p>
<p>– Madre mía chicos, disculpadme, es que estamos muy atareados y no damos abasto pero aquí os traigo vuestras órdenes y las cañitas bien fresquitas también. María me dijo que erais amigos de Lourdes así que ya son amigos de la casa, por cierto, mi nombre es Luisita, me tienen a vuestra disposición – dijo la rubia sin levantar la mirada mientras colocaba la comida con cuidado en la mesa. Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza se chocó con esos ojos hipnotizantes otra vez, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.</p>
<p>Amelia desde que la escuchó hablar se había quedado callada, la observaba con detenimiento, fascinada. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Luisita lo único que la rubia hizo fue mantener el contacto visual y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, avergonzada. Amelia salió de la ensoñación rápidamente y le preguntó – te fuiste muy rápido esta mañana, ¿no crees? – y le sonrió su mejor sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento acercándose a aquella encantadora rubia.</p>
<p>– Empecemos de nuevo, ¿vale? Hola, soy Amelia. – le tendió la mano para presentarse, la rubia la tomó y las dos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, se miraron a los ojos nuevamente y Luisita respondió – Hola Amelia, soy Luisa, bueno Luisita mejor. Siento haberme ido corriendo, soy tonta. – Luisita miraba a Amelia con ojos arrepentidos y al darse cuenta que sus amigos estaban mirando todo cual partido de tenis, la morena fue rápida y le preguntó a Luisita – Oye, ¿falta mucho para que termines tu turno? Porque puedo esperarte a que termines e ir a tomar un café por ahí, además creo que tengo algo que te pertenece... – La rubia enseguida le respondió que seguramente para cuando ella haya terminado de almorzar con sus amigos habría terminado su turno y le preguntó qué era lo que tenía que era de ella, pero Amelia decidió no decirle hasta volver a verse.</p>
<p>– ¿Nos vemos luego entonces, Luisita? – Luisita asintió y se retiró raídamente a contarle a su hermana lo sucedido. Amelia por su parte, no podía creer que sus amigos se habían guardado el diminuto detalle que ellos conocían a Luisita y el aún más pequeño detalle que Luisita trabajaba en el bar al que habían ido. No sabía si estar enojada o feliz, por lo que eligió darle un pequeño golpe a cada uno seguido de un beso en la mejilla. Sólo atinó a agradecerle y continuó el resto del almuerzo con la cabeza en las nubes pensando en el momento en el que volviera a ver a la rubia, a Luisita.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero sé que te vi, bailando</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>correteando por ahí</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>que suerte igual te vi, cantando</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>me cayó la ficha de quien sos</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Luisita se dio la vuelta muy calmada y caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina del bar bajo la curiosa mirada de su hermana que no entendía el cambio repentino en el humor de su hermana. La siguió y se la encontró hablando por lo bajo y dando vueltas alrededor de la pequeña isla donde dejaban listas las órdenes que ya estaban hechas.</p>
<p>– ¿Luisa, se puede saber qué te pasa ahora? De verdad, niña, un día de estos te va a dar algo con los nervios que manejas – Dijo María mientras se acercaba a Luisita para frenarla y que le hable o al menos se calme un poco. Lo que sea que había pasado, tenía que ver con los amigos de Lourdes porque su hermana fue directo a su mesa y después volvió derecho a la cocina. María empieza a sonreír socarrona, su hermanita tenía un crush. – Ya, Luisi, venga, cuéntame de quién te enamoraste ahora, anda, cuéntamelo que te hará bien sacarlo del cuerpo – le acariciaba el brazo para calmarla y ayudarla a respirar mejor.</p>
<p>Luisita la miró y los ojos calmados y cálidos de su hermana la ayudaron a centrarse y se tranquilizó rápidamente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, comenzó a hablar de forma atropellada, – Vale, recuerdas a Amelia, ¿no? La chica con la que me choqué esta mañana y sentí una conexión especial, pues estuve toda la mañana machacándome por ser idiota y salir corriendo sin decirle mi nombre o donde encontrarme o lo que sea. Creí que no iba a volver a ver porque ya sabes que Madrid tiene muchos habitantes y si nunca la había visto antes, ¿Cuántas iban a ser las posibilidades de volver a encontrármela? Pocas. Vale, pues resulta que estaba equivocada y si la iba a volver a ver, en el mismo día y en el lugar en donde trabajo justamente. Es amiga de Lourdes y yo fui allí ya sabes con mi mejor sonrisa, estaba colocando las cañas en la mesa cuando siento que me miran, ¿sabes? Y cuando levanto le vista, ahí estaba, mirándome con esos ojos enormes y con una sonrisa encantadora y me quedé paralizada, María, no me podía mover, solo sé que me puse rojísima. Y se levantó del asiento y se acercó a mí. Casi me muero, te juro. Y me dijo si empezábamos de cero y que si nos podíamos tomar un café cuando terminara el turno aquí y pues que me esperaba y que tiene algo que me pertenece... – Volvió a respirar luego de lanzar semejante monólogo.</p>
<p>María se dobló de la risa que le causaba ver a su hermana enloqueciendo por haber visto a una chica linda, uno de esos momentos de useless lesbian que tiene Luisita, cuando logró calmar sus carcajadas, abrió la boca, – primero que nada, respira que como sigas dando esos monólogos vas terminar hiperventilando, segundo, la chica de rizos es Amelia? – la rubia subió y bajó la cabeza, indicándole que sí, que era ella, – vaya, pues muy buen gusto hermanita, se la ve una chica muy agradable y tranquila, que es justo lo que necesitas. Tercero y ultima cosa que voy a decir, ¿por qué estas tan alterada? ¿No era que querías volver a verla? Y ella parece tener las mismas ganas que tú, no le des más vueltas ,Luisi, que luego haces cosas que te arrepientes, sólo déjate llevar, si el destino las unió por algo será.</p>
<p>Luisita se quedó callada, su hermana tenía razón. Si se agobiaba se echaría para atrás y no quería eso, quería quedar con Amelia y conocerla. Respiró profundo y contó hasta diez –Vale, ya me calmé, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, a la mierda. – Pasó el resto de su turno compartiendo miradas con Amelia, algunas sonrisas tímidas y un par de mejillas sonrojadas las acompañaban. Estaban ansiosas por conocer más de la otra, no podían esperar.</p>
<p>Una vez que los amigos de Amelia se fueron, se pidió un café y se fue a una mesa más pequeña pero que le permitía observar con más facilidad a la rubia, era encantadora y bastante torpe, en el corto tiempo que llevaba mirándola se le habían resbalado varias copas mientras las pulía, se tropezó con sus pies unas tres veces y se chocó con la dueña otras dos veces. A Amelia le resultaba adorable pero la rubia no podía más de la vergüenza, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, se ponía tonta cuando estaba nerviosa y parecía que ese día estaba nerviosa por demás.</p>
<p>María también había observado lo mismo, pero no le causaba tanta gracia así que luego de un gran bufido, se acercó a Luisita y le dijo – Luisita, vete. Ya has terminado tu labor por hoy, vete. – Su hermana no entendía nada, todavía le faltaban 15 minutos para terminar su turno y le dijo eso mismo a María. Esta le contestó – ya Luisa, lo sé, pero como sigas así te me cargas todo el bar hija, que vas con una torpeza que en cualquier momento me rompes el bar entero o te rompes algún hueso tú solita, así que mejor vete. – Luisita no se iba a quejar dos veces, si su hermana la estaba dejando salir antes iba a aprovechar.</p>
<p>Con una sonrisa se acercó a la morena que miraba curiosa el intercambio entre las hermanas, cuando notó que la rubia se acercaba se sentó un poco más erguida y esbozó una gran sonrisa, esperando a que Luisi hable – oye Amelia, que ya salgo y podemos ir a por ese café que me prometiste y puedes darme eso que me pertenece que tengo mucha intriga... Me cambio y nos vamos, ¿vale? – Amelia le preguntó sobre el cambio de horario y Luisita le explicó que como su hermana la veía tan torpe la había dejado salir antes por miedo a que destroce el lugar por los nervios. –¿Pero por qué estas tan nerviosa Luisita? Te prometo que no soy ninguna rara, soy bastante común de hecho. – Luisita le contestó con las mejillas rojizas – Ya Amelia, pero quiero caerte bien, porque siento que podemos ser grandes amigas y no lo quiero arruinar. Siento una conexión contigo, ¿entiendes?</p>
<p>Amelia sentía la misma conexión con la rubia y eso le dijo – Yo siento lo mismo contigo Luisita, pero no te preocupes porque primero, ya me caes bien y segundo, creo que el destino nos juntó, ¿no? Pues si es así, no importa lo que pase vamos a estar unidas porque es como tiene que ser. Pero de verdad, tranquila, déjate llevar. Lo que tenga que ser, será. – Luisita le agradeció y se fue corriendo a cambiarse, la esperaba una tarde muy interesante y con suerte una nueva amiga también.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ya en una cafetería más alejada del bar de María, se encontraban las dos sentadas, una frente a la otra, ya habían sacado las preguntas de compromiso del medio y ahora estaban riéndose de la anécdota de la rubia cuando descubrió a sus padres haciendo un juego de roles una madrugada.</p>
<p>– Pero Luisita, ¿tú no escuchaste nada? – Amelia la miraba risueña y con la barbilla apoyada en la mano, le pidió que continúe la historia.</p>
<p>– Qué va, si yo venía un poquito pasada de copas y lo único que quería era dormir, tenía mi cama en mente, y cuando entro al salón, allí estaba mi madre disfrazada de vedette y mi padre en papel de productor que quería contratarla. Te juro que nunca se me fue la borrachera tan rápido como ese día, y nunca lo hablamos, yo me hice la borracha y fui directo a mi habitación. Al otro día, mis padres hicieron como si nunca hubiera pasado así que yo decidí hacer lo mismo. – Terminó la historia y recordó lo que le había dicho la morena en el King’s. – Oye, ¿qué era eso que me pertenecía? Admito que me estoy muriendo de la intriga desde que me lo has dicho.</p>
<p>La rubia observó a Amelia sacar de su bolso su libreta de ideas, como ella le decía, y la vergüenza se apoderó de ella, ese anotador tenía muchos pensamientos e ideas, leerlo era como leer la mente de Luisita. Antes de devolver la libreta a su dueña, la morena miró el cuaderno con cariño y comenzó a hablar – Esta libreta me ayudó mucho hoy, ¿sabes? Luego de conocernos esta mañana, fui a una audición y nunca me sentí tan calmada como esta vez, y eso es gracias a ti, a tu voz y a tu libreta, así que te lo agradezco, gracias. – Le ofreció una tímida sonrisa y le dio la libreta.</p>
<p>Luisita estaba conmovida con las palabras de Amelia, no creía que podía generar eso en una persona y menos en una persona como Amelia. – Jo, qué bonito lo que dices, pero estoy segura que incluso sin mi “ayuda” – gesticuló con las manos – lo hubieses logrado. Me alegro que mi libreta de ideas te haya calmado. A mí me calma mucho depositar mis pensamientos aquí, sea en la forma en la que se me presente, dibujos, poemas, versos, historias cortas, garabatos, lo que sea. Una vez que los coloco aquí – acarició el lomo de la libreta con cariño – me siento más liviana.</p>
<p>– No quise entrometerme, pero te quería encontrar y como no me habías dicho tu nombre tuve que revisarla, me encontré con una servilleta del King’s y una nota para María y cuando le conté a los chicos re rieron y no me dijeron nada porque quería verte, pero no sabía que trabajabas en el bar, en fin, que me desvío de lo que estaba diciendo, no pude evitar ver las cosas que haces y son muy buenas, Luisita, de verdad. ¿Pensaste alguna vez en lanzarte a escribir historias o armar un blog?</p>
<p>Pero Luisita se había centrado en una parte, – ¿tú querías encontrarme? – le preguntó en voz baja, casi avergonzada.</p>
<p>– ¿Cómo no querría encontrarte Luisita, si desde que te encontré esta mañana la suerte me acompaña?</p>
<p>
  <em>Que suerte que te vi...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yo tantas ganas de amarte</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>que suerte igual te vi</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>me cayó la ficha de quien sos</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>La fiesta se iba apagando de a poco, los invitados cada vez eran menos y una sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad las arropó. La música pasó de ser movida y pegadiza a lenta y relajante, invitando a los integrantes de la celebración a irse.</p>
<p>Fue una ceremonia preciosa, la familia estaba feliz, ellas estaban felices, todo había salido perfecto. Estuvieron mucho tiempo preparando la boda, meses y meses de peleas, discusiones, reconciliaciones, tazas de manzanillas y gestiones. No fue fácil pero ya había pasado, ahora sólo les quedaba disfrutar su vida y disfrutarse por el resto de sus vidas.</p>
<p>Luisita y Amelia estaban sentadas en la mesa principal, viendo a Manolita arrastrar a Manolín mientras que Marcelino cargaba a una muy dormida Catalina que no había aguantado luego de bailar con todos sus hermanos y con su cuñada favorita.</p>
<p>La última canción de la noche empezó a sonar y las recién casadas se miraron con enormes sonrisas y los ojos repletos de lágrimas. Luisita se paró y caminó hacia su esposa, le tendió la mano y le dijo – ¿Me concede este baile, señora Gómez Ledesma?</p>
<p>– Sí, por supuesto, todos los bailes que usted quiera, señora Gómez Ledesma. – Tomó su mano y lentamente se movieron hacia el centro de la pista de baile. Luisita tímidamente susurraba la canción al oído de Amelia, que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras recordaba la primera vez que se vieron, acompañada de esa canción, su canción. Cada estrofa las representaba y las emocionaba, esa canción las había unido y ya no había nada que las separase.</p>
<p>El mundo se les había dado vuelta desde que se conocieron y ahora, luego de cinco años, estaban más seguras que nunca que pertenecían juntas. Irían hasta el fin del mundo si tenían la mano de la otra acompañándola.</p>
<p>
  <em>Suerte es amiga de la acción...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Casi q' me pierdo - Los Cafres<br/>Si me quieren gritar, en twitter soy @portraitofagay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>